Nuevas Esperanzas
by Romaaa
Summary: Nee, soy pésima para ésto :/, Es una Historia de Amor de alguna manera basada en mi Entren y Lean ONEGAI! : HinaXSasu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ni Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece :(

ºo0oºo0oºo0oºo0oºo0oºo0oºo0oºo0oºo0oºo0oºo0oº0oº0oº0ºoº0ºoº0ºoº0oº0ºoº0ºo0ºoº0oº0ºoº0ºoº0ºo0ºoº0ºo0ºoº0ºoº0oº0ºoº0ºoº0ºo0ºoº0

**1º Capítulo: La LLegada...  
**

POV Hinata:

Era nueva no solo en la ciudad sino que también en la escuela así que tendria que aprender a convivir con todos,era un cambio que odiaba en el

trabajo de mi padre, tener que estar cambiandome de ciudad en ciudad, era algo realmente frustrante ya que nunca tenia el tiempo suficiente

para poder hacer amigos de verdad, y como mamá ya no estaba con nosotros no tenia a quien contarle mis cosas y mi hermana era demasiado

pequeña para poder entender todo como yo, a ella le hacia gracia tener que cambiarnos cada dos meses de ciudad. No quería levantarme para

tener que asistir a clases pero Neji mi primo ya estaba esperandome para llevarme y enseñarme la escuela, con pereza me levante y fui a la ducha

trate de no demorar, me vesti con mi nuevo uniforme y baje a desayunar. Hanabi estaba lista, le encantaba tener que presentarse en los cursos,

pero yo simplemente lo odiaba. Por lo menos en esta ciudad vivia mi primo con el cual mantenia una buena relación, con el aqui no estaria tan

perdida como otras veces. Cuando ya estabamos todos listos caminamos a la escuela, el chofer de papá insistio en llevarnos pero gracias a Neji

nos zafamos, llegamos a la escuela dejamos a Hanabi en su nueva clase y Neji me dirigio a la mia, diciendo que estaria en la puerta esperandome

para el recreo. Apenas entre al salon todos quedaron viendome, me acerque a la maestra para comunicarle que yo era la nueva intentando no

prestar atención a las curiosas miradas, la maestra tomo el papel que decia mi nombre y me presento al curso

-Chicos atención por favor ella es una nueva alumna su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga y desde hoy sera su compañera espero le den una bienvenida

como se merece- apenas termino indico el lugar que seria mi nuevo puesto, camine lento hacia el, apenas me sente un chico se me acerco y saludo

-Hola*! Mi nombre es Kiba y este es Akamaru - dijo al tiempo que me enseñaba el perro que estaba recostado en su cabeza

- H-hola- fue todo lo que dije mientras alce mi mano para acariciar al perro

- Con que... Eres nueva?

- H-hai, por c-causa d-del trabajo de mi padre debemos cambiarnos cada cierto tiempo

- Eso debe ser divertido no?

-Iee, nunca terminas de conocer gente y este año eh pasado en cerca de cinco escuelas diferentes

-Pero si apenas van cuatro meses desde que empezo el año escolar!!

-Por lo menos aqui vive mi primo y por eso ya no estoy tan enfadada

- Tu primo es Neji?? Neji Hyuuga?

-Hai

-Woo

-Eh?

-Nada, nada... es solo que no se parecen en nada, excepto en el color de sus ojos

-Ah es lo que nos diferencia de los demas - estuvimos gran parte de la clase hablando, igual eso me parecio extraño es que la maestra no hacia

clases? , cuando sono el timbre de recreo sali y ahi estaba Neji esperandome, gracias a Kami que cumplio, pero no estaba solo, su acompañante

era una hermosa muchacha de cabellos y ojos castaños, de seguro eran de la misma clase, me acerque lento hasta situarme a un lado de ellos...

ºoº0ºoº0ºo0ººoº0ºoº0ºo0ºoº0ºoº0ºo0ººoº0ºoº0ºo0ººoº0ºoº0ºo0ººoº0ºoº0ºo0ººoº0ºoº0ºo0ºoº0ºoº0ºo0ººoº0ºoº0ºo0ººoº0ºoº0ºoº0ºoº0ºo0ººoº0º

Bueeeh ahí está éste primer capítulo espero Les guste :), eL próx será mucho más Largo y como en eL summary dice que es una Historia "algo" basada en mi no Lo digo por ke eL padre de Hinata se cambie c/dos meses de trabajo ni nada si no por que eLLa es La nueva deL coLegio y pasa por muchos insidentes desagradables :/ y porque conoce a un chico que roba su corazón :$ así ke espero Les guste :) cuaLkier cosaa en review onegai, comentarios, reclamos, tomates, paltas, etc xd cuidence besooos sayo :)

_**Kaorii-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Etto… No quiero incomodar… - justo en ese momento el chico con su perro pasaron a mi lado- iré con Kiba-san?- al oír su nombre se giró de inmediato hacia mi, le miré con cara de súplica  
Naruto ni Nin9uno de sus personajes me pertenece :(

_**2 Capítulo: El Encuentro**_

-Hina ella es Tenten Mi novia- Kyaaa*!!!! La novia de mi primo*!??, qué haría yo ahora?, no podía estar en medio, Kami ayúdame TT^TT

-Etto… No quiero incomodar… - justo en ese momento el chico con su perro pasaron a mi lado- iré con Kiba-san?- al oír su nombre se giró de inmediato hacia mi, le miré con cara de súplica

-Hey! Hinata-san - bien!!,me ayudaría- que tal si te muestro la escuela?- Arigato kami por mandarme un chico atinado!!

-Claro Kiba-san- me giré a Neji y al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo le dije- ves?, ya les decía yo que no los incomodaría, además así podré conocer bien la escuela, un gusto Tenten-san - a ella le pareció gracioso y soltó una risita, mientras mi primo ponía cara de ogro, debía salir rápido de ahí  
-Bien Hinata-san qué es lo primero que quieres ver?- preguntaba realmente emocionado, de seguro era divertido estar un día completo con él

-Etto… no se, qué quieres enseñarme tú?- se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de ser interrumpido por los ladridos de Akamaru

-Tienes toda la razón Akamaru!!- eh?? Acaso se comunicaba con su perro?- creo que lo mejor sería que conocieras más gente, ya que de seguro no nos tocaran todas las clases juntos, ven!- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y corría, dimos una media vuelta y nos acercamos a un grupo de chicos y chicas- Hey muchachos!, quiero presentarles a una amiga!- dijo todo gritando, el grupo completo volteó a vernos y no pude evitar que la sangre se acumulara en mis mejillas- él es Shikamaru - dijo al tiempo que señalaba a un muchacho moreno, alto, de cabello largo que me miró y sonrió- ella Ino- al decir el nombre una rubia de hermosos  
ojos volteó a verme, me abrazó y dio una grata pero exagerada bienvenida- él es Chouji - se me acerco y al oído me susurro: no digas "gordo" por favor no queremos problemas, sonreí él era un gor… bajito, muy simpático - él Shino- muy… extraño xd - Naruto- era rubio, de ojos azules, me llamó la atención era guapo aunque por la bienvenida muy hiperactivo- Sakura- de cabellos rosa y ojos color jade, me miró con desprecio y aunque le reclamaron no le importó- Sasuke- era… guapo, con unos ojos que me maravillaron, me atraparon al instante, y aunque apenas musito un hola, toda mi atención quedó en él, intercambiamos miradas hasta que tocaron mi hombro y me hicieron voltear- Temari- dijo Kiba, la miré y ahí estaba me miró y grito al tiempo que se abalanzaba para abrazarme

- Hina-chan!!! Kami, que gusto volver a verte, estas hermosa!- no pude evitar el sonrojo y mas aun cuando todos quedaron perplejos por la escena

-Temari-san! También me da gusto verte

-Ven, ven!- decía mientras me jalaba del brazo- por acá están Kankuro y Gaara

-En serio!, que alegría!!- la acompañé a ver a mis amigos!, nos conocimos en unas vacaciones hace mucho tiempo y aunque el contacto telefónico seguía no era lo mismo, estaba tan contenta por que ellos estuvieran aquí, lo que quedó de recreo lo pasé con ellos, apenas sonó el timbre Gaara me acompaño a la siguiente clase y  
quedamos en seguir hablando al recreo ya que por el momento no tenía clase con él, cuando entré al salón volví a verlo, tenía clase con él, mi corazón latió fuerte y rápido, aunque no estaba solo, con él se encontraban Naruto y Sakura, el rubio me grito para que me sentara junto a ellos, mire a la maestra ésta me asigno dos puestos delante de ellos, Sasuke me siguió con la mirada, no pude evitar el sonrojo nuevamente, iba a la mitad de la clase cuando me pasaron un papel, lo miré extrañada, lo abrí y decía: TE PUEDO HACER UNA PREGUNTA?, me voltee para saber quien lo había enviado cuando Sasuke me miró e hizo unas cuantas señas con sus cejas, me giré de prisa, sentía como mi corazón quería salir corriendo de mi pecho, le escribí con la letra más linda que pude "CLARO, PORQUÉ NO?", se lo envíe, esperando luego la SUPER pregunta… al medio minuto el papel regresó a mi y decía: DE DÓNDE CONOCES A LOS HERMANOS SABAKU NO?, demonios era eso??, respondí de manera sencilla: LOS CONOZCO DE HACE TIEMPO, EN UNAS VACACIONES, PORQUÉ?, su respuesta : SIMPLE CURIOSIDAD… Quería saberlo porque le daba curiosidad?, dejé el papel a un lado y no escribí nada, solo trate de prestar atención a lo poco que quedaba de clases. Aquella media hora se me hizo eterna, apenas sonó el timbre agarré mis cosas y escapé de ahí, no quería verlo, estaba enfadada. Intenté llegar lo antes posible con los demás chicos no quería que hubiera algún lapso de tiempo a solas con él, iba casi a la carrera cuando algo me sostuvo del brazo giré lentamente temiendo quien era… Tenía razón, tuve que haberme movido mas deprisa, me observó unos segundos con aquellos ojos hipnotizantes, estaba realmente enfada así que intenté sacármelo de encima con un movimiento algo brusco, no desistió así que me dispuse a hablar…

-Qué quieres?

-Pareces enfadada- hay si como no

-Tengo prisa

-Porqué ?- preguntó con falsa inocencia

-No te interesa- me giré para seguir mi trayectoria pero su mano aun me sostenía - Harías el favor de soltarme?

-Anda dime porqué te enfadas?, qué eh hecho?

-Nada- dije haciendo un mohín

-Quieres que te acompañe a la siguiente clase?- se ofreció realmente no me apetecía tener que pasar el receso junto a él para que me acompañase

- No gracias de seguro Gaara-kun me debe estar esperando- dije destilando ácido, necesitaba saber si a caso le afectaba, por ridículo que pareciera, aunque al parecer funcionó , hizo una mueca y se alejó . Cuando por fin encontré a Gaara-kun éste me dijo que se haría una fiesta y que fuera con él, cuando estuve a punto de decirle que no, soltó que estarían todos eso quería decir que Sasuke también, acepte demostrando poco interés, estaba feliz de que iría con él, caminamos lento a la cafetería, nos acercamos a la barra, tomamos algo para el almuerzo y seguí a Gaara hacia la meza donde se encontraban todos, Kiba me hizo un espacio para que pudiera sentarme junto a él, le sonreí tímidamente

-Hina-chan te ah gustado la escuela?- pregunto Temari

-Hai - no sabía que mas agregar- es enorme

-Te dijo Gaara-kun que se hará una fiesta?- ante la pregunta todos se voltearon a verme, aunque rehuí de la curiosa mirada de Sasuke

-Hai, me invitó supongo que pasaras a buscarme no Gaara-kun? - intentaba sonar descuidada pero la verdad no quería que el chofer de mi papá nos llevara

-Pero Hina-chan! Podemos pedirle al chofer de tu papá que nos lleve!- gritó eufórica Temari, genial, lo que menos quer a era eso, le respondí con una mirada envenenada - No lo sé Temari-chan eh de preguntar- todos me miraron hasta que fue Kiba quien habló

-Tienes chofer?- pregunto incrédulo

-Hai- dije mirando a otro lado, odiaba eso!

-Demo Eso es genial!- rodee los ojos

-Si claro como no - Temari me miro con cara de disculpas y le hice un gesto que denotaba que no estaba enfada

-Que mas hay en tu casa?- pregunto Kiba curioso

-Uhmmm No lo se aun no la recorro completa- hice una mueca, no quería mencionar lo de la piscina

-Entonces a de ser enooooorme - dijo juguetonamente alzando los brazos, sonreí no me quedaba más, intente cambiar el tema -Supongo que os veré a todos vosotros ese día no? - intentaba sonar interesada, aunque me costaba demasiado

-Claro- exclamó Kiba- no querrás saber por alguno en especial o si?- dijo con los ojos brillantes, demonios*! No pude evitar sonrojarme

-C-cómo dices eso Kiba-san!!!- dije intentando parecer esas niñas berrinchudas, todos rieron aunque sentí la mirada de alguien puesta en mi, no quise girar temía que no fuera él, la hora del almuerzo pasó de manera rápida Gaara-kun fue a dejarme a clase muy considerado por su parte, me pregunto caso podía acompañarme a casa y acepte aunque luego me mordí la lengua seguro Neji-kun se enojaría intente olvidarme de eso por un momento e ingresé a clase, entré solo me quedaban unas cuantas horas para poder volver a casa, a este profesor no le conocía así que tuve que volver a repetir que era la nueva me sonrió amablemente y me dirigió al que sería mi puesto en aquella clase, quedé completamente pasmada al ver quién era mi compañero de puesto...

Ahí estaba nuevamente mirándome con aquellos ojos que me derretían, intente no hiperventilar y me dirigí torpemente a mi nuevo pupitre, escuche que soltó una leve risita al verme intente no prestarle atención desde ahora él sería completamente invisible para mí.

-No vas a hablarme?- pregunto con un tono de voz que me derritió

-Tendría alguna razón para hacerlo?- por supuesto que si y no solo una!!!

-Hmp- fue lo que dijo pero luego de pasado un rato volvió a hablarme- es que acaso no quieres tener algún tipo de comunicación conmigo?- si fuera corporal mejor!!! Demonios que pienso! Kami dame fuerzas

- Dame buenas razones para que pueda tener algún tipo de comunicación contigo - repetí sus palabras queriendo burlarme de él

-Hmp - tal vez le había molestado lo que dije y eso me apenó en realidad, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud la razón, Kami le acabo de conocer, la clase me pareció eterna y mas aun si él estaba a mi lado y no me dirigía palabra alguna, estaba desesperada, comencé a garabatear algunas palabras en mi cuadernillo para intentar distraerme, estuve algún tiempo haciendo eso hasta que me percaté de sus leves risillas nuevamente, le miré de reojo y pude notar de que reía de lo que estaba escribiendo, mire con temor mi cuadernillo KAMI!!! era su nombre y ahora que me diría...

**________________________________________________________________________________________________Continuará**

Espero les haya 9ustado :) dejen reviews para poder se9uir kon esto :) besos para todos kienes se dan el tiempo de leer y dobles para aquellos que dejan comentarios xdd se kuidan besos sayoooo*!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto ni nin9uno de sus personajes me pertenecen u.u

No sabía con exactitud que hacer, mi cuadernillo tenía su nombre en todos lados lo único que quería era hacer un hoyo y enterrarme kami porqué a mi? Intenté parecer normal como si fuera un nombre cualquiera trazado al azar, apenas escuché el timbre para salir de clases guardé mis cosas más rápido que un rayo y huí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo demo antes de poder cruzar la puerta de salida algo o más bien dicho alguien tomaba mi brazo impidiendo mi huida, me giré lentamente con el pánico en todos y cada uno de mi poros lo que menos quería era dar una explicación que no tenía…

-Etto… - no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían- Gaara-kun… Vamos?- menos mal no tartamudee porque tendría que explicarle todo a Gaara y no tenía ánimos para eso, intente irme rápido, por un momento pensé que era Sasuke quien sostenía mi brazo y gracias a Kami que era no era él, cuando me giré pasé por alto el rostro de Gaara para pasar de inmediato al que se encontraba detrás de él, cuando lo vi con ellas me dio pena y rabia a la vez pero por primera vez esto no se convirtió en lágrimas era tan patético cuando eso sucedía, como Gaara no se movía tome su mano e hice que me siguiera para poder desaparecer lo antes posible de aquel lugar, estuvo callado y sabía que temía preguntar así que para romper un poco la tensión que se había generado y además porque necesitaba distraerme comencé a hablar- Gaara-kun, a que hora pasarás por mi para la fiesta?, aún iremos no es cierto?- pareció algo sorprendido y eso hizo escapar una leve risita por mi parte intenté disimular, de seguro se enfadaría

-Hmp, aún quieres ir… Conmigo?- realmente pareció sorprendido

-Por supuesto, tu me invitaste es que a caso quieres ir con alguien mas?

-Iee… Demo pensé que…

-Qué???

-Ya sabes…

-Iee

-Bueno creí que irías con Sasuke…

-Eh? De qué hablas?

-Cómo que de qué? Es notorio que se gustan

-Jajajajaja- comencé a reír algo nerviosa- eso es algo totalmente absurdo

-Creo que no tiene nada de absurdo- dijo haciendo un mohin

-Tiene todo de absurdo cómo no te das cuenta!?, apenas y lo conozco onegai cómo me va a gustar

-Hina el amor es así, cuando menos lo esperas…

-Iee!!! Es extraño, poco amable, poco comunicativo- lindo, sexy, apetitoso, demonios que pienso!? Espero no haber dicho lo último en voz alta

-Igual que tu…

-Demo que dices*!

-Eso Hina ambos tienen cosas en común y puede que eso haga que se atraigan

-Iee*!!!! Somos muy diferentes!!

-Bueno tómalo como quieras la cosa es que "aquello" los atrae y punto- al decir lo último me sacó la lengua como un niño y comenzó a correr, me encantaba verle así, estuvimos gran parte de la tarde jugando así, como niños, aunque sabía que cuando volviera a casa todo el peso de sus palabras caería encima de mi….

Aquel día estuve despierta gran parte de la noche, las palabras de Gaara aun retumbaban en mi mente y no me dejaban conciliar el sueño, quizás después de todo podría haber algo de cierto en todo lo que Gaara decía, siempre acababa teniendo la razón, no quería seguir pensando en eso así que cerré mis ojos con fuerza, obligándome a dormir.

Unos cálidos rayos matutinos me despertaron, tenía sueño y no deseaba levantarme, estiré perezosamente mi cuerpo antes de mirar el reloj situado en el buró junto a mi cama, di un grito al darme cuenta de la hora, eran las doce del día*!, me había quedado dormida*!, como demonios no me habían despertado, pensé un momento y era obvio que no me serviría de nada alegar conmigo misma si ya era tarde y no podía hacer absolutamente nada, simplemente faltaría a clases… Los últimos pensamientos retumbaron como eco en mi memoria, eso quería decir que el día de hoy no tendría que verlo, una sonrisa amarga y falsa se extendió por mi rostro, no estaba segura si era bueno o malo no tener que verle.

Estuve ahí con aquellos pensamientos rondándome la cabeza un par de minutos u horas realmente no lo sé, cuando decidí no tener que preocuparme por eso, al menos hoy. Me dirigí al baño para tomar una refrescante ducha y alejar esos pensamientos, me vestí y le pedí al chofer de papá que me llevara al centro comercial, no me sentía como para estar en casa y quería darme un gustito, así que decidí regalonearme aquel día comprándome ropa y comiendo delicias. Mi día había sido de maravillas, mejor no pudo haber sido, no tuve que dar explicaciones que no quería, ni volver a experimentar aquellos sentimientos encontrados, ni mucho menos tener que quedar como una idiota hipnotizada en lo oscuro de sus ojos aun así muy dentro de mí anhelaba ser aquella idiota.

Cuando volvía a casa después de mi relajado día me pregunté como habían pasado las clases pero de inmediato deseche el pensamiento, no quería desviar mi atención pensando en él. Apenas llegamos Kumiko, quien es la encargada de la casa me informó que un joven estaba esperándome en la sala, así que le pedí que bajara mis bolsas y las llevara a mi habitación mientras me dirigía a la sala a ver a Gaara-kun quien yo suponía había ido a visitarme a modo de saber por mi ausencia a clases de aquel día. Quedé boquiabierta al ver que no era precisamente Gaara quien había decidido ir a visitarme...


End file.
